That of Shadows and Lightning
by Mia-Night
Summary: The ninja of shadows has returned home to fall in love. What will happen when all that she knew wasn't true? What will happen when her world is torn apart by some one she trusted? AN: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, so forgive me if it's a little off. Oh and sorry for most of the chapters being so short. Anyways, plz enjoy and review.
1. Kurome Ki

What do I do now that you're gone? No backup plan, no second chance. And in the silence I can hear the words I couldn't say. There's a rain that'll never stop falling down. What I should've said just couldn't pass my lips. So I held back, and now we've come to this. And it's too late now, and the words I couldn't say, I should have found a way, to tell you how I felt. Now the only one I'm telling is myself. What do I do? What do I say? No one else to blame. I can hear in the silence that remains, and the words I couldn't say. That's how I've lived for 16 years before I finally found someone. We went and got married, they lived happily ever after…only in the movies and real life is never like the movies. Let's began when I was five years old.

I was the happiest kid in the world, or so I had thought. I only had a mother who would always go and get drunk. My father on the other hand… Well I never really knew him. Mother says that he left shortly after I was born.

On the 13th day of summer, my mother died protecting the village that we lived in. It all happened on the night that the legendary nine tailed fox attacked. I'm an orphan, and everyone just passes by without a single glance. For the longest time I had thought that it was somehow my fault for everyone's death. I knew that I was different from everyone else because of my outer appearance.

Five years later a 15-year-old took me in. His name is Iruka Umino. Insurers he was only five years older than me, but he treated me more like a daughter that her friend. He was the closest thing to a family that I had. We told each other everything, but when he told me what had happened to his family five years before, I felt so distant from him. I refuse to let it show, but whenever I waited to hear the demon's name I would feel like everyone hated me for what happened. It was like I was in trouble for something and didn't even know what. There were so many times I tried to die, but was just never brave enough to go through with it.

A few months later, Iruka returned from town on Friday with sensational news. He took me by the hand and rushed me to the new ninja Academy. Once there, Iruka will me that he was going to be a sensei and that he wanted me to be one of his students. I was shocked at his proposal but all I could say was, "I'm sorry Iruka-san. I would love to, that I can't. I would love to, but look at me. I have doglike years and a dog tale. I'm already hated by everyone in town, so I think that I'll just stay at home and do the housework."

"Okay. I understand. I won't make you do it if you don't want to."

"Thank you Iruka-san."I said as I hug the person that was now my father.

That night I just knew that I couldn't stay is Iruka anymore. I knew that I would just get in the way, and that he wouldn't have time to me like he used to. So if my mind made up I left the village and my Iruka.


	2. Return of Kurome Ki

Nine years later, I finally decided to return to the village hidden in the leaves, and to my Iruka-san. The village hadn't changed all that much. The security was tighter, but it was still easy to sneak in. Once inside, I realized that the village hadn't changed at all.

I went from a sweet, innocent, little girl to a sexy, hard-core ninja. When I was with Iruka, I wore whatever he bought me. Now that I'm 19, my looks have changed. My once long black hair was now mid-neck length and a silvery blue color. The way that it was parted covered up my right eye.

I wore a black mask that covered my mouth and nose. My ice blue eyes now had a slight glaze to them that made me look like I would kill if someone looked at me wrong. My mask was part of a skin tight under shirt. Over that shirt I wore a black tank-top that had a standing collar. The length of these shirts were only long enough to cover my chest. This caused my mid-section to be seen by all. I didn't mind that, nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, the full body fishnet kept me warm on cold nights. Now my pants were also skin tight. Around my waist sat my studded belt that held up my skirt. The skirt only covered the front and back of my lower half and only went down to maybe mid-thigh. Around my right thigh rested my ninja head band. Around my left was a small pouch with miscellaneous small weapons. My foot wear weren't you normal ninja shoes; they were knee high combat boot. On my back were twin katana swords.

Anyways, I knew exactly where the academy and Iruka's favorite ramen shop was. As I walked around town, I couldn't forget the things that had happened to me. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tall silver haired man. As I started falling backwards, I felt a hand on my lower back. I gripped the man's green vest and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with him on top of me. Placing my boots on the man's stomach, I kicked him off of me to then see Iruka. A smile swept across my face. He hadn't changed at all, well except for the fact that he was taller.

"Are you alright miss?" Iruka asked me as he held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine-"

"Kakashi! You should-"

"Excuse me, but it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Don't blame him…Iruka-san." I defended the silver haired man. This Kakashi fellow.

"Have we met?" Iruka questioned now turning to me fully.

"Iruka sensei!" a young male voice called out.

"What Naruto?" Iruka questioned turning to the kid that had called him.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now!" The blonde kid, Naruto, stated in a hyper tone of voice.

"I guess you're right, Naruto." Iruka smiled as he turned to leave with the kid. "Good-bye miss. Kakashi." Iruka stated before fully leaving with this Naruto kid.

At this sight, I just went completely numb. I realized then that I was right to have left. Iruka was happier now that I was out of the picture. Well, that's what he was giving off anyways. This Kakashi person apologized once more for what happened, even though it really wasn't his fault, and then left in a cloud of smoke.

I walked down to the river where Iruka and I use to hang out. When I got there I saw Kakashi and the Naruto kid plus two others. Kakashi must have heard me 'cause he threw a kunai knife at my head. Catching the knife in my mouth I walked into view. With a surprised look on his face, Kakashi told the three kids to introduce themselves.

Naruto decided to go first by saying, "Well I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage."

At that I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The only female stated.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." The emo-kid stated darkly.

"And I'm-"Kakashi started before I interrupted.

"Kakashi Hatake. Age: 26 Birthday: September 15 Height: 5'9" Weight: 147.7lbs. You graduated from the academy at the age of five and became a Chunin at the age of six. You are currently a Jonin. Your teacher was the fourth Hokage. You're one of the strongest and most famous ninja in the Leaf. Your left eye is the Sharingan, a prerogative of the Uchiha clan. What I can't figure out is why you possess it. Oh, and you're also known as the Copy Cat Ninja or Copy Cat Kakashi." I smiled knowingly.

"How do you-"Kakashi started.

"I have my sources."

"You're not from this village are you?"

"Oh the contrary, I am. I was born here and practically razed by Iruka…and one other but he was outside of the village." I answered calmly.

"Well you're welcome to join us in our training…it'll be hard though." Kakashi teased.

"Is it to get the bells?" I questioned as I pointed at the shiny silver bells attached to his waist.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Why else would you have bells tied to your hip?"

"Good observation…"

"Kurome and it's quite easy to get them." I smiled slyly.

"Why do you say that?"

"This is why." I said holding up both bells and a book by the name of _Make-out Paradise_.

"How did you? When did you?"

"I have my ways. You're not the only one with a little nickname. I'm known as the Shadow Ninja or as Kurome: Ninja of the Shadows."

"Well I'm sure Kakashi sensei is all impressed but can we start our training now?!"Naruto screamed impatiently.


	3. Might Guy

After six hours of training we headed back into town. Iruka was waiting to see Naruto when we returned to the academy. Smiling, I invited Kakashi and Iruka to have a drink. Surprisingly Kakashi said yes, but Iruka said that he had some paperwork to finish. Shrugging, and telling him that he didn't know what he was missing, I took Kakashi out and of course we got drunk as Hell. That night, when Kakashi was walking me home, he pulled me off to the side and in a matter of seconds I was lost in a deep and passionate kiss.

The next morning, I was awoken by the sun shining in through my window. Crawling out of bed, I walked into the bathroom for a shower. Closing the door behind me, I started to peal my skin tight shirt off. Turning the water to my shower on, so that it would warm up, I shimmied out of my pants and underwear. I tested the water after removing the bandages from my chest, and climbed in. The warm water cascaded down the curves of my body. My muscles relaxing almost instantly. The events of last night's "party" slowly returned to me. I barely knew Kakashi, well other than his reputation, and I still kissed him. Now that I think about it, he kissed me. What the Hell? This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't fall for anyone. Especially from here. They all hate me…don't they? Shaking those thoughts away, I turned off the water and stepped out.

After getting dressed, I head towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked at the clock to realize it was past noon. With a shrug I decided to make brunch. As I was turning on the stove I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. Spinning around I saw that the arms belonged to the one and only Copy Cat Kakashi. He smiled at me from under his mask. There was something about those blue eyes that calmed me. Mentally shaking those thoughts from my mind, I smiled back.

"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but did we do anything last night?" Kakashi sheepishly questioned.

With a light laugh I turned back to the stove. "No, we didn't do anything last night. You were drunk, not saying I wasn't too, but I didn't feel comfortable letting you walk home in that state." I answered as I started to fry up some bacon. "I let you sleep on the bed since my couch sucks to sleep on."

"Well, thank you." Kakashi stated in a calm voice.

"No problem. Hey you should go take a shower. Food won't be ready for a while."

Kakashi just yawned and nodded before he walked off to take his shower. As he turned on the water someone knocked on the front door.

"Coming." I called as I turned the heat down and headed for the door. "Can I help you?"

"Did it hurt?" The man questioned.

"Excuse me?"I asked getting annoyed.

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? 'Cause you're an angel. My name's Guy." He said as he kissed my hand.

_Does that line actually work? And who the Hell wears a green leotard?_ I asked myself as I punched the guy in the head. At the sound of the man's cry of pain, Kakashi came out in nothing but a towel. He looked over my shoulder to see his friend holding his head in pain. Looking at me, he saw that my hand was curled into a fist.

"Guy, what are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"One, I didn't know that you had two apartments. Two-"Guy started.

"That's because this is my apartment and he's only here because he was drunk and I wouldn't let him walk home in that state." I growled.

"Ok. Two, I'm challenging you to another battle. The score is tied and you know that I can't leave it at that."

"Guy, not now. I'll fight you later. Kurome, can I talk to him alone?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Yeah, I have to get back to cooking anyways." I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Guy, one I would like to get dressed. Two, you're kind of ruining the moment. Three, I have a mission to do first." Kakashi slightly, yet very politely, snapped.

"Oh, ok so this is an IOU kind of thing right?"

"Sure let's go with that." Kakashi sighed. "Good-bye Guy."


	4. Unknown Mark

Once Kakashi got dressed and we finished eating, he decided to ask me how I knew Iruka. I informed him that he was more like family than a friend. He seemed to understand everything I had said and done since meeting him; all except for my reaction to the words Naruto Uzamaki. With a deep sigh, I explained my reasoning for not really liking Naruto. Kakashi on the other hand slipped into a deep gaze. He was still in that gaze by the time I was done, so I pushed him out of his chair. Once he realized what had happened we both ended up laughing. He was good, and that was something that shocked me to the core.

Later that same day, Kakashi told me that we had a "C" ranked mission. I found it funny since he said "we" and not "I". Shrugging it off I continue to pack his gear for him. Why was I packing for him, honestly I didn't want him to be late. After a while we finally left my apartment and headed to the team's meeting place. When we arrived at the meeting place, my side started to burn. I did my best to not let it show but Sakura saw right through my pathetic attempt.

"Kurome? Are you alright?" Sakura questioned.

"It's nothing more than a little side ache." I lied.

Kakashi suddenly looked concerned and told me to take a seat. I tried to refuse but the more I struggled the more my side burned. He helped me sit on a rock, which made me feel really stupid. I mean I do know how to sit down. However, for whatever reason, I allowed him to be the gentleman he was obviously trying to be. Once the pain ended, we went to get the mission. Well Kakashi and his team went to get their mission from the Hokage, which just so happened to be where I was headed too. I needed to see what the Hokage wanted me to do now that I was back in the Leaf. To everyone's surprise I was to join team seven and start the mission with them tomorrow.

That night, Kakashi took me out to dinner and then surprisingly out to dance. I couldn't figure out why he was giving me the royal treatment. Honestly, I loved how romantic Kakashi was being but why would he be acting like this towards a monster like me?

The next morning I made breakfast and packed lunches for the whole team. Kakashi was already packed, since I had done that for him yesterday, and was in town for what I don't know. I was just finishing up with packing when something just didn't feel right. Shrugging it off I finished up my packing and waited for time to pass by.


	5. Old Friend

On our way to our mission, my side started to burn once more. I was walking in the back of everyone so no one could see my pain. We came to the forest where our mission was to truly begin. Without our knowledge we were being watched. Ten minutes later a twig snapped as everyone jumped into a defensive stance. Kakashi started yelling at me to do something, but I couldn't hear anything. The wind blew as I caught a familiar odor. I was confused now I was the only one left. He was pronounced dead many years ago.

As a sword spun through the air I realized that the scent was my sensei. Everyone was on the ground when my hearing returned. I spun on my heal to see Zabuza Momochi standing on the handle of his sword. Kakashi started yelling at Zabuza while he just stood there staring at me. Jumping down, he pulled out his sword and placed it across his shoulders. Walking over to me, I couldn't tell if he recognized me or not. He gave me the signal to sit. I stood there and looked at him like he was crazy. The burning had finally stopped so I could fight if need be. I refused to listen to the man in front of me, but with his short temper Zabuza grabbed me by the jaw and tried to force me down.

"Get away from her Zabuza!" Kakashi snapped.

"Why don't you just stay out of it? She's my Genin and I'm only here to bring her home." Zabuza snarled.

"I'll only come back if I can be the one to kill the Copy Cat Ninja." I purred lovingly.

"Very well then. Let's see how strong you really are my dear Kurome Ki." Zabuza smiled.

"Might I use your sword for this sensei?" I requested as I batted my eyes at the man just to get what I wanted. "Thank you sensei." With sword in hand, I slammed it against my knee just to see it shatter into pieces.

Zabuza looked like he was going to kill me. I did a few hand signs and then my whole arm just burst into black and electric blue flames. To Kakashi's surprise, the technique was very similar to his Lightning Blade.

"If you ever want me to return with you Zabuza-sensei, then you'll have to return from the dead." I snarled as I charged at him. "Shadow Blade: Two Hit Thrust!"

The shock was evident on Kakashi's face. For someone so young, he was pleasantly surprised that I was able to do such a jutsu. It was then that it hit Kakashi, that move was just like his Lightning Blade: Two Hit Thrust. However, he was pleasantly surprised that my attack had killed the brute of a man in one blow. Now with Zabuza out of the way, the mission would go smoothly. The thought occurred to me though, did he really die or was it somehow faked?


	6. Over Night Mission

After the mission, Kakashi took me back to his place. Dropping our stuff by the door he led me to his room. The realization of how short life could be was shown to us on the mission. That triggered something inside of Kakashi and myself. On our way back we had declared our love for each other. Anyways, he pushed me down onto the bed and made quick work of my clothing. By the time he had me down to my undergarments I had started to undress him. Now we were in nothing but our undergarments and his damn mask. What was really behind that mask of his? I reached up and pulled at it lightly. Smirking, he nodded, and took the mask off completely just to reveal a handsome, flawless face. I smiled and captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

His hand moved to my thigh, which caused me to inhale deeply. Kakashi's lips where moving slowly down my neck. He was nipping and licking until he went down completely, meeting his hand on my thigh. With slight shock, I couldn't help but ask.

"Kakashi what-?" I was cut off with a loud moan escaping my lips as he pushed a finger against my damp panties.

"I'm just doing what I've read so much about." Kakashi replied in an amused yet playful tone.

"You're such a perv." I lightly chuckled.

I could feel a burning pool between my legs heat up when Kakashi pushed my panties to the side. The next thing I knew he had pushed a finger into my core. He rubbed his finger over my clit, causing my back to arch and my hips to involuntarily buck towards him.

"You're soaked, Kurome-chan." Kakashi murmured as he lowered his head down to where I could feel his breath on my sacred place. It was driving me crazy. My eyes rolled back as his name escaped my lips when he suddenly licked across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

He grinned at my reaction and did it again just to earn another breathy moan. He pushed two fingers into me and started a steady pace. With each thrust of his fingers my back would arch. Kakashi was searching for something, and when he finally found it, it caused me to curl my toes in pleasure along with a harsh gasp of surprise.

"K-Ka-Kashi…!" I gasped out as my nails dug into the bedding.

I couldn't help it; he was driving me insane with every pass of his hand. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. He would only chuckle and watch me with a lustful gaze that twinkled promisingly. Perhaps that was the reason I didn't try to stop him; I could see the dark intent of his multi-colored eyes and knew this was far from over.

His tongue circled around my clit, before softly sucking. His finger's pushed against my walls until he hit my soft spot. Shouting out his name, my body shook from the impact of my first orgasm. It was like a thousand volts just went through my body and I wasn't sure if I would survive.

With every lick, Kakashi lapped up every drop that spilled out of me. Smirking at my expression, one of pure lust and pleasure, he shivered. His hardened member pressed painfully against his boxers, but it hat to wait, he wanted to continue with the teasing.

Panting, my whole body still warm from the experience, I was turned on, no that's not the right words for it. I was alive to a point that I didn't even know how I was able to keep myself from not just jumping him. As the thought passed over my mind, my body turned on me and did just what I had thought. I pounced at him after he sat up.

Kakashi's eyes widened at my sudden move. Smiling lustfully, I pulled his boxers down in one swift move. He decided to just watch as I grabbed him, causing a groan to erupt from deep in his chest. My eyes shot up to look at his expression. Deciding that I liked the reaction, I licked the tip of his member.

"Wait, Kurome." Kakashi breathed out between pants.

I looked at him confused until he threw my mind, and body, into over drive by saying three little words, "I love you." It was like time stood still. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and I was completely speechless. _He loves me?_ I questioned myself. Kakashi's gaze softened as he moved closer to lay me on my back again.

"I love you Kurome. Allow me to show you just how much." He practically growled into my ear.

Within seconds, our lips were crashing together. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't even realize that he had taken my panties off completely and somehow got my bra off as well. He lifted my leg over his shoulder and in one swift thrust, completely berried himself in my tight, hot core. The feeling of how well he filled me was enough to make me cum a million times. Small beads of sweat were forming on both our bodies as he stated a painfully slow pace. I could hardly think of anything other than the fact that Kakashi was in love with me and that he was taking me.

A few tears slid down my flushed cheeks, not because I was sad, but because I was finally happy. Kakashi noticed and softly kissed them away, causing me to instantly melt.

"Kakashi…"

He shivered at the sound of his name passing my lips in such a lustful tone and thrust deeper. Picking up his pace, Kakashi gripped my hips and pulled them closer to his body. My eyes never left his as we shared something more than just a connection. It felt like our souls were becoming one. His tongue entered my mouth, ravishing it with so much force. It was mesmerizing to say the least. He heaved my leg farther up his shoulder and began pounding into my core as hard and fast as he could.

"K-Kashi Sensei!" I wasn't going to last much longer.

I was close to the edge. Breaking the kiss, I started attacking his neck leaving butterfly kisses everywhere I could reach. He growled deep in his throat, his pace becoming irregular. He was nearing the edge too.

He pushed me back up, using the headboard as support. Holding my ankles, he thrust into me from a different angle. This gave him just enough to finally hit the right spot causing me to shout his name.

With a devilish smirk, "There?" he asked as he continued to hit that spot over and over again.

I didn't know how to respond. My brain was numb from all the pleasure and my mouth was forming words that I didn't even know existed. The tight feeling in my stomach snapped and I fell over the edge. My walls tightening around his member as I screamed out his name. The sight alone drove him over the edge. Kakashi thrust once more and released.

Pulling out, Kakashi lifted me off the bed to pull the covers back. With the last of his energy he pulled the covers over us. With a light shiver I pressed my body against his. Wrapping his arm around me, he let a smile spread across his face and pulled the covers closer. He was nearly asleep when I finally built up the courage to say something.

"Hey, Kakashi?" I inquired softly just to get a small grunt of acknowledgement. "I love you too." I whispered just to get a soft smile in return as he pulled me closer. We were just about to fully fall asleep when Guy burst into the room.

"Kakashi!"

"What the hell Guy?!" Kakashi snapped at the intruder.

"I need to talk to Kurome." Guy stated as if he didn't realize what was really going on.

"What is it?" I lightly growled at the man.

"Some sub-human thing has mine and Kakashi's team."

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?" I growled as my eye twitched with my growing anger.

"This sub-human is demanding to see you." Guy stated calmly.

"Now why would this Lagzar (humanoid) want to talk to me?" I asked as I turned to look at the very tired Kakashi.

"I don't know Kurome, but we'll do it together." Kakashi smiled sweetly from under his mask. _When did he…oh never mind._ I thought as Kakashi turned back to Guy. "Oh and Guy?"

"Yes?"

"Get Out!" Kakashi yelled as I started to giggle.

Once we got dressed we met Guy in the living room. It was then that he must have realized that Kakashi and I were _**together**_, since his expression dropped but returned just to stay strong in front of his friend. All three of us left Kakashi's apartment and headed towards a cliff by the river. I saw Kakashi's and Guy's team plus someone I've only seen in my darkest dreams. In those dreams his name is Otori. I couldn't understand what this Lagzar wanted with Belcor (humans).

Demanding the release of the kids, I suddenly felt like I wasn't all there. The Lagzar released all except for the Uchiha kid. I couldn't figure out why he would keep Sasuke. This Lagzar hadn't spoken a word since we had arrived. Try to figure out what this guy was going to do with the Uchiha kid; I took a step forward just to have him take a step closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Kurome correct?"

"Yeah. What do you want with me, or would a better question be what do you want with us?" I growled.

"What I want is to show you the truth."

"Ok. So tell me what that has to do with the Uchiha?"

"You'll see," he grinned evilly, "once you see the truth will you save a Belcor or will you save a Lagzar?" He growled as he gripped my left arm.

As a bright light flashed into my eyes I saw everything. Who I really was. Why this Lagzar asked me that strange question. Not to mention who this Lagzar really was. This was indeed Otori and he was my half brother. But so was Sasuke. When the light vanished, I couldn't believe that both of them were family. I also couldn't believe that I was from a different world, no more like dimension.

"As I asked before, will you save a Belcor or a Lagzar?" Otori questioned again. "Think wisely and quickly. Your side will let you know if you're making the right choice. You're a Calgonian Anbu. Very much like your Belcor lover over there was. Didn't you ever wonder why he had that tattoo on his left shoulder?" he said as he jumped off the cliff dragging Sasuke with him.

With what little I did know about Otori, a fall like this wouldn't kill him. Jumping after them, I could hear Kakashi yell something and then, as I turned to look up at the cliff's edge, I saw him reaching out for me. I shook my head "no" as I grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him close. We plunged into the cold, rushing waters of the river.

Crawling out of the river, I dragged the unconscious Sasuke onto solid ground. Checking his air way, I started CPR. After a few compressions he started to cough up the water that had made it into his lungs. When his breathing returned to normal we started into the forest. We walked until we came to a small clearing about two hours from the river. With one look we both nodded and started to gather fire wood.

We made camp there, which only consisted of the fire and us. Our clothes were soaked but neither of us was willing to take them off, so we just sat close to the fire and hoped that they would dry fast. After about five minutes I got up to scrounge for food. All I could find was a small rabbit and some nuts and berries. I wasn't hungry but I did make Sasuke eat. We talked about what we both had seen after a long awkward silence. It was my mother that had been to both of us before she was killed. She was a Lagzar but didn't show her animalistic features like Otori and I did. After our talk, we both decided to sleep. We would need our strength for the journey home in the morning.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Sasuke fast asleep next to me. He was curled into a ball just like a cat. I couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the sight and imagery that came to mind. He would have looked cute with a pair of cat ears and tail. Looking at the fire, that was practically dead, I started it up again to try and keep him warm. With Sasuke safe and as warm as possible, I climbed into a nearby tree and fell asleep on a low branch.

The next morning, when I woke, Sasuke was gone. Hopping out of the tree, I scanned the area just to hear an animalistic scream. I rushed towards the sound to find a kunai knife in the heart of a baby boar. Sasuke was standing over the pig with a pleasing look in his eyes. I was glad that he went out to get breakfast but was happier to know that he was ok. Helping him carry the boar back to camp I couldn't stop thinking of what happened to Otori.

We've been in the forest for about a month and suddenly we both felt so very alone. I felt like Kakashi had given up on the search for me. Trying to be strong for my little brother I told myself that they would find us soon and that's exactly what I told Sasuke when he brought up the subject. I was right, about three days later a small team of Anbu found us and brought us back home to the village.


	7. Horrible News and a New Name

I woke in the hospital with Kakashi sitting by my side. He looked happy to see me but I could tell that there was something wrong. I looked over at Sasuke's bed to see that he was still asleep.

"He just now fell asleep." Kakashi stated in a saddened tone.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"It's Iruka."

"What?"

"He's…he's dead Kurome. No one knows how but he's dead. The only thing that we know for sure is that it was to hurt you." He said as I turned away from him.

"No…this can't be happening to me." I sniffle.

Suddenly the bed dipped and two strong arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry Kurome."Kakashi stated as I turned into him and started to sob.

A week later Kakashi and I were training with Guy when my legs just gave out. My hearing went away and my sight started to blur. The next thing I knew I was in a forest with a beautiful waterfall in from of me. Suddenly I saw my first foster father. He was a deep green dragon with the most stunning eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Syrin. You probably don't remember me." The dragon stated in a deep booming voice.

"I remember you Lomeback. You took me in shortly after my parents supposedly died. I've never forgotten about you…Papa." I smiled as a single tear fell from my right eye.

"Good. I've known about that stormy night when your parents died."

"What? No that's impossible. My mother lived and had my half brother."

"I didn't tell you for one reason. You where to young to understand why they died. See your mother was human when she had Sasuke Uchiha. It was her demon that died the night your father died."

"I don't understand Papa."

"You're elder brother, Otori, killed them because they were the protectors of a being with outstanding power."

"I take it that being was and is me."

"Yes Syrin. You were born with outstanding power. You've enhanced that power as you grew."

"So does that make me a legend or something?" I asked slightly board.

"You're much more than just a legend, Syrin. You need to kill your half brother or everything you know and live will be lost forever."

"But how am I to do this Papa?" I pleaded in shocked horror.

"Use your training and your wolf instincts. Use everything that you know against him. You're this world's last hope for life. Seek out the legendary sannin _Jiraiya. He knows your gather. Just tell him that you're the daughter of Orochimaru."_

_"Ok…wait I thought you said my dad was dead?" I asked._

_"He did but somehow he was reincarnated in this dimension with full power. You're not just a wolf but also snake."_

_"Joy." I sighed as I rolled my eyes._

_"Lomeback, will I ever see you again?"_

_"Someday Syrin. Someday we'll be together again."_

_"Ok…you can take me back now Papa." I said as he blew purple mist at me which returned me to the boys who were hovering over me. "Can I help you two?" I laughed._

_"You passed out Kurome." Guy blurted._

_"No Guy I didn't."_

_"Then what happened to you Kurome? You really had me worried." Kakashi smiled lightly from under his mask._

"One, my name's not Kurome it's Syrin. Two, I was given my destiny."

"I thought that you didn't believe in destiny?" Guy asked with slight worry.

"Me too." Kakashi agreed.

"Well it's more like a life time of revenge just itching to get out. I finally know what really happened to my parents."

"How?" Kakashi and Guy both questioned.

"My foster father told me."

"…"

"Well…let's just say that if I don't then…" I paused as I looked right into Kakashi's eye." Then I'll lose everything that makes me human."

"You'll never lose me or anyone else. I'll see to that."

"No Kakashi. This is my battle and I don't want to see you get caught up in the middle of it. I don't want to lose anymore loved ones…not again."

"Syrin."

"I'm not going to be alone again! Not again Kakashi!" I cried.

Kakashi just took me into his arms and held me close. I just sat on the ground and cried into his best. I didn't care how pathetic I looked. What we didn't know was that Otori was in a tree watching us. His next move was already forming in his head.


	8. Unknown Hunter

Three weeks later Kakashi and I were out shopping for food what I suddenly smelt a wolf or something close to it. I stopped what I felt hot breath against my neck. When I swerved to get a good look at what was breathing on me I saw nothing.

That night I told Kakashi about what had happened in town but he just looked like I was kidding around. With just a single glare Kakashi understood that I wasn't joking. He realized that I knew who was breathing on me and exactly what he wanted. I was ready to kill and ready to take my revenge.

"You thing you know Sy. You think you're ready to take this person on, but you're not." Kakashi strictly stated.

"Don't act like you know me Kakashi Hatake. I love you and I'll fight to keep you. I know that it was him Kakashi. I know that he's the one that killed Iruka. I know that he already has his next move all planned out."

"How would you know all of this Sy?" Kakashi snapped in frustration.

"The real me has been awaken and I have more power than the Nine-tailed Fox. I'm bigger, meaner and a whole lot stronger than anything on this earth. Kakashi, I'm the only one who knows how to kill this bastard. I'm the only one who has the power to take this slimy snake down. Trust me."

"I do trust you Syrin but I just don't want to lose you." Kakashi stated as he let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, what can I do to help?"

"Find a sannin by the name of Jiraiya. My father told me to seek him out. I believe that Otori is working for my real father…Orochimaru."

"Ok…how will I get in contact with you?"

"This is going to be really weird."

"So what did I do?"

"Howl."

"…"

"Trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do." Kakashi stated in a loving tone.

"Good. Well I'm going to go to bed. Good-night Kakashi."

"Night."

Kakashi sat up all night just thinking about how Syrin was really the one and only daughter of Orochimaru. She had some snake in her but she acted more like a dog of some sort. _She does have his black hair._ Kakashi thought. _Maybe that's why she dyes it blue._ Kakashi couldn't figure out just how she found all of this new power of hers. With a heavy sigh he made his way to the kitchen table and sat down with a piece of paper and ink.


	9. Mission Jiraiya

The next morning, when I got up, I found only a note on the kitchen table.

**Syrin,**

** Well I'm off to find Jiraiya. Maybe this is for the best. We do need a little brake from one and other. I know that I need it. I have so many question that I don't have the answers to. I know that you could probably answer these questions for me but ****some ****most of these questions I need to figure out on my own. You're not loosing me but…I just need some space to think about what has happened in the past few days. I love you with all my heart and soul. That'll never change. I don't know how long I'll be but do me one thing. There should be a little black box that was sitting on this letter. You'll see what I'm trying to ask. I'm sorry that I'm not there to ask you in person but under the circumstances I hope that you'll understand. Now open the box. Will you marry me Syrin? I'm so worried that if something was to happen to me that you would never know just how madly in love I am with you. I'll send you one of my elite ninja dogs with a repost if I'm not back in a week. Please wait for me. If I'm not back within two months send out the Anbu to look for me. Let's just hope for the best. I love you and always will. All I can do now is just think that you love me as much as I love you, Syrin. That's what'll keep me going when times get tough. I love you Syrin. No, there are no words to describe how I feel. Well I better get going so that I can get home soon.**

**Deepest Affections,**

**Kakashi**

I just wiped the tears away. I slipped the diamond ring onto my left ring finger and then mumbled to myself," I do Kakashi. I'll marry you." I put the box back onto the table and then walked out of the apartment.

I walked around town with a black wolf with dragon wings, which I had summoned, close on my heels. Going from little shop to little shop I got more and more groceries. Now with four bags of groceries my "pet" and I walked home.

Four hours later I picked up the phone and called a good friend. Twenty minutes later that person came over and had dinner with me. We talked for hours and when the clock struck midnight the person left. I was glad to see an old friend's face, but was still feeling lost even when my friend left. I was worried that Kakashi wasn't going to return.

Three weeks later, a wolf-like ninja dog appeared half past noon. The collar around the dog's neck was thicker in the back than anywhere else on the collar. Taking the collar off of the dog, I undid the little carrier pouch to find a not. As I untied the note I caught the scent of my beloved Kakashi.

**Syrin,**

**I told you that I would send a report if I wasn't back by now. The dog hasn't left has it? Reply to me so that I can know your answer to my question in my last little letter. Did you say yes or…do you still want to be just dating friends? I'll admit it. I've had my doubts about what your answer would be. No matter what your answer is Syrin, I'll always love you and when you're ready to become more than just dating friends my answer will always be yes.**

**Anyways, I'm following some leads that might lead me to Jiraiya but I'm not one-hundred percent sure exactly where they're going to take me. I'll be waiting for your letter. I hope that I find this guy soon so that I can come home. Well I better go so I don't get lost…too late.**

**Deepest affections,**

**Kakashi**

I I just patted the dog on the head and walked back into the bedroom for some paper and ink. I got a little food and water for the dog and then sad down to reply to Kakashi. As soon as I was done with the letter I told the dog that I would like to send something back to Kakashi. The dog nodded and just jumped up on the couch. Walking into the kitchen I started cooking. As I strapped a pouch to the dog's chest I handed a treat to him.

Two months later another dog showed up on my door step. The dog, like the other one, had the same collar. Like the last dog that showed up with that kind of collar, I took it off and retrieved the letter.

**Syrin,**

** Good news…**

"I'm home." Kakashi happily sighed as I turned around.


	10. Welcome Home

I just stared at the man before me. He was really home and for whatever reason I couldn't move. Fear of that it was just a dream paralyzed me. Was this really the man I loved or was this just another wonderful dream?

"Aren't you happy to see me Sy?" Kakashi asked.

"K-Ka-kashi?" I stuttered out in slight fear that I would wake up any moment and find myself alone in bed.

"Yes?"

"It's really you isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm really home Syrin." Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

I stood there just staring at him. Kakashi just stood his ground and stared into my blue eyes. Kakashi's eye averted from my eyes down to my lips and finally down to my breasts. I was in a shirt similar to his undershirt so it showed off all my curves. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was seriously considering of just pushing me against a wall and having me all to himself. For whatever reason, I shifted under his lustful gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Coughing awkwardly, which snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts, it was obvious to me that he was cursing himself for just standing there staring.

My lips turned into a sly smirk as I looked at him, "You're not checking me out are you, Kakashi Sensei?" I asked as I curled a strand of my hair around my finger.

His breath caught in his throat as I twirled my hair. My lips slightly pouted as I gave him the most seductive look I could. Silently begging him to take me here and now. I held a look that Kakashi had only seen once and it was enough to send blood to pool deep in his groin.

_Shit._ He though as he continued to hold his ground and just watch me. I slowly moved towards him as if I were watching where I stepped. My eyes held his as I laid a hand on his chest. That one palm burned into his skin and branded him even though he was still fully dressed. Air rushed into his lungs, he hadn't even realized he had needed it. He was so wrapped up in my every movement.

My lips curved slightly, "So you were checking me out…" Our heartbeats started to beat as if they decided to run around the village five times.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. Should he be happy and do what he had longed to do to her since he left? My long eyelashes formed around my eyes as if they were crescent moons. I smiled lovingly, pulled his mask down and dipped my head to plant a soft but passionate kiss upon his lips. His whole body tensed as our skin brushed against each other. He had made his decision. He was going to enjoy every second of this. His arms reached for me and pulled me firmly against his chest. Kakashi kissed back roughly, putting every single one of his demands into it. I let him; I wanted this as much as he did. He pushed me backwards until we fell onto the bed. _How the hell does he fucking do that?_ I asked myself when I realized we were both down to our undergarments.

His tongue traveled between my lips with such force that I barely had time to register what was happening. Our tongues started dueling just to have him win. As his reward he was granted permission to explore every corner of my mouth. I moaned when he suddenly started to pull at my underwear and unclasped my bra. He pulled me up off the bed just enough to get the clothing off to reveal my naked body. He gazed at my form, his eyes lingering at my breasts and at my lower reign. By the look in his eyes I could tell he was going to claim me as his. I smiled as he lowered his head to capture my lips in another kiss, this one more demanding.

Kakashi's hands followed the line of my body until they came to my waist. With a groan he looked into my eyes. He didn't look surprised to find my eyes filled with lust as well, but there was more and it made his heart skip a beat.

"What are your feelings towards me?" Kakashi managed to ask, his breath ragged and irregular.

Brushing some hair out of his face I just looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Kakashi Hatake. Always have, always will. Till the day I die." I wanted to say a smart ass remark about how that was why I was marrying him but I decided not to so not to kill the mood.

That was all he needed to hear before he latched onto my neck in search of that one spot that always made me give in to him. Licking and biting here and there, he finally came to where my neck met my shoulder. It was there that he bit just a little bit harder causing me to let out a lust filled moan.

"You know, you can really make some sexy sounds Syrin." Kakashi growled as he slowly traveled down to my breasts.

Looking up while smiling at me, he quickly took one nipple between his lips. I arched my back off the bed; an electric spark of pleasure went from my head straight down to my core. I could feel myself getting wetter every second. I gasped out his name, mixed with a small moan, as he started to suck and bite on the flesh between his lips. His other hand traveled up my thigh, causing me to take a sharp intake of air at the thought of what was to come. It felt like centuries had passed before he finally arrived at my hot core. I felt him smile against my breast as he slowly explored my entrance with one finger. It was pure torture but on the other hand felt amazing. With his light touches, I couldn't stop myself from throwing my head back and bucking my hips towards his body. This earned me a delicious groan. With a devilish smile, Kakashi pushed one finger inside my core while another rubbed my clit. I was squirming under him and rapidly melting at his touch.

"K-Ka-kashi…stop teasing me." I moaned out in a pleading tone.

"Beg." Kakashi whispered into my ear in a lusty tone.

"Please…Kakashi…more." I begged.

He grinned, "Oh I'll give you more," he growled as he pushed another finger into me. "Much more."

Leaning down, he replaced the finger that was on my clit with his tongue. Slowly licking and sucking on the bundle of nerves as I screamed his name. As he continued his oral assault, I gripped the bedding and dug my nails into it till my knuckles turned white. My eyes widened when he suddenly started to pick up his pace and his fingers spread to massage my inner walls. At this new speed, my body was set ablaze. I could tell that I was teetering on the edge. As if sensing my climax, Kakashi suddenly pulled away from me and shoved his tongue into my mouth to give me a taste of myself.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground my hips against his; causing his rock hard member to brush against the one place I really wanted it to be. With narrowed, lust filled eyes I, in a sexy tone, growled out, "Now stop fucking teasing me and take me already."

Kakashi chuckled and thrust into me. My eyes rolling back as he slid back out and thrust back in over and over again. He leaned his forehead against mine as his thrust became harder and faster. With his face so close it was quite easy for his breath to fan over my face as small tears formed at the corners of my eyes. Not tears of sadness or of pain but of pure happiness to finally have the man I loved with me again. Throwing back my head, I let out a scream as Kakashi hit my sweet spot.

He smiled devilishly, "Right there huh?" He smiled as his lips crashed back into mine adding to the pleasure of our love making.

Shifting his hips ever so slightly, he began hitting that same spot over and over again with incredible force. I honestly thought I was going to come completely undone. With a few more hard thrust I finally shouted out his name and every word that came to mind, mainly curse words, as my orgasm hit hard. I was floating through the seven layers of heaven as I slowly came down from my high. Kakashi on the other hand, quickened his pace to catch up to reach the same ecstasy as I had just done. He flinched as my inner walls tightened around his member and with his name leaving my lips, it was like the ground under him had collapsed and he fell over the edge. With one hard thrust he released.

There was a long silence as we tried to recover from the rough love making session. I knew deep down that this was only round one. Kakashi laid us under the covers and took me into his arms. He rested his head on my chest as our breathing slowly turned back to normal. Leaning down, I kissed the top of his head and smiled lovingly as I laid my head back on the pillow.

"Did you ever get my letter?" I asked.

"No." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, well I said yes." I informed nonchalantly.

"You said yes?"

"Yep." And with that said, round two began.


	11. Truth Behind Syrin

The next morning Kakashi and I left the apartment to meet up with Jiraiya. It didn't take long to find him spying on some women in the hot springs. Shaking my head I snuck up on him and, with a devilish glint in my eyes, scared the shit out of him. This however alerted the girls in the springs causing them to dash back inside. Before he could start complaining about what I had done Kakashi introduced Jiraiya to me.

"Syrin, huh?" Jiraiya questioned after we made it to a small café talk over tea.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to pull you away from your 'research'." I giggled lightly, "This is going to sound bat shit crazy but you have to believe me. Master Jiraiya, I was told that you were to train me so I could take down a very powerful enemy."

"Jiraiya, you need to believe her. If you need proof then just look into her eyes." Kakashi explained as Jiraiya did as told.

The first thing he noticed about my eyes was that deep down they were as cold as Orochimaru's. Yet they weren't snake like at all. They were wolf like but then they changed straight to looking like Orochimaru's.

"Syrin, I won't help you. Your eyes are as cold and dark as Orochimaru's. Yet they aren't snake like at all. They're wolf like but they changed to snake. What are you?" Jiraiya stated calmly but his eyes clearly showed his panic.

"I'm a creature call a Mutt. I'm a combination of a wolf, a snake, and god knows what else. All I do know is that my father was a snake. My father, it's Orochimaru. Father wasn't always like the person that you know. Master Jiraiya, please, if I don't get this training then I could lose everything that gives me meaning and that gives me a reason to live. That even means you, Master Jiraiya. You don't recognize me do you?"

"No, should I?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Think back to when you were just a teenager. Remember that really cute girl that had purple hair and green eyes?" I sighed.

"Yes but what does that have to-"

"That girl was me. She died. I died. I was returned to my home world and then came back as the girl you see before you. You would've done it for her so why not for me?"

"…"

"You loved me back then. You love me now. If you don't help me then you'll never be able to see me again. Jiraiya, you have to help me." I practically begged.

"Wow! Wait just a moment. Jiraiya loves you? Then, you knew who Jiraiya was from the beginning?" Kakashi snapped.

"Yes Kakashi. I've always known Jiraiya, but I needed you to find him. My powers are returning without hast and I can't control them very well. Jiraiya helped Naruto control the Nine-Tailed Fox, so why can't he help me control whatever it is that empowers me?"

Kakashi just stared into my eyes and got lost within the darkness that engulfed them. When he returned from his gaze, Kakashi just looked utterly lost. The darkness was indeed like Orochimaru's, but then again it was nothing like it.

"You're not the same Syrin. You're more like your father than you realize." Kakashi said as he started to slightly shake.

"I'm his daughter Kakashi. That doesn't change who **I** am. I'm still the girl that you wanted as your wife. The one that is willing to lose her life just to save you from being a slave to Lagzar. Kakashi I'm not the girl I once was. I'm not Zabuza's pupil anymore. I'm not the tyrant that enjoyed seeing people get hurt. I'm not the killer that was blinded by darkness, loneliness, and betrayal. I've changed and you can see that in my eyes. Behind the darkness. Behind the Orochimaru look. Behind everything you know exactly who I am. Or is that not true?" I said.

"No…it's true. I see a wonderful woman and a beautiful wife." Kakashi smiled.

Once Kakashi and I got Jiraiya to help us, I went out to the forest and started training. Jiraiya and Kakashi followed but couldn't catch up. Somehow Kakashi knew exactly where I had run off to.

Within five minutes Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the middle of a clearing with the most beautiful waterfall they had ever seen. There was a little rainbow at the bass where the water collided with the pool. It was almost like they were in some fantasy novel or some movie. Kakashi was stunned at the beauty of the place while Jiraiya was more focused on what his new student was wearing.

Kakashi looked up to see his girl wearing a black leather corset looking shirt, short black leather shorts, black leather knee high boots, and my hair was up in a pony tail. It was then that he realized how long my hair had grown. It was also back to its natural black color. He was in so much shock that he fell flat on his ass. Jiraiya was just trying to prevent himself from drooling over my beautiful figure.

"I'm ready for my training Master Jiraiya." I stated as I helped Kakashi to his feet.

"…Right, can I ask you why you brought us here?"

"It's peaceful. My father brought me here right before he left me…us." I sighed sadly.

"You mean Orochimaru?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, before he turned to the sound ninja and became the person that you know him as, he was a good man. He loved his family with everything he had. I don't know what changed in him."

"Before we start your training, I want to get to know you. I like to know my enemies before I fight them." Jiraiya stated as he sat near the pool of water.

"All right, look into the pool. You can too Kakashi, it'll help both of you understand me better. When I was little, shortly after father left, I became a lonely street child. Look…" I said as I pointed to the pool. There in the water showed my life as a child living on the streets, steeling food, and doing whatever I had to do to survive. As the water continued to show them my past I started to sing in an angelic voice. "I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything, and knowing nothing at all. I still remember the sun, always warm on my back. Somehow it seems colder now." The water showing the image of when Iruka took me in. "Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger." I sang as the pool showed the first day I met Kakashi. "Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything. Jesus, wondrous king and noble conqueror, ineffable sweetness, he is all lovely. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything. Oh, where, where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger." Finally the water returned to normal as Kakashi and Jiraiya looked to me. "Oh I, I want to go back to Believing in everything. I still remember." I finish singing.

They now knew absolutely everything about me. At least the parts that I knew. I walked into the pool and just stood there, waist deep in water, looking up at the waterfall. I felt alone all over again and didn't know why.

"You were an outcast just like Naruto You never really had a family or a real true friend." Jiraiya sighed with pity in his voice.

"Don't pity me Jiraiya. I don't want it…let alone need it." I snapped never looking away from the water cascading down the cliff side. I sighed and turned towards them. "Yeah, I've always been a runaway so people don't get hurt. For the longest time I had thought that I was destined to be alone, but then Kakashi changed all of that." I smiled lovingly at the silver haired ninja. "So, are we going to start my training or not?"


	12. Death of a Loved One&Gaining of a Friend

"I'm not going to let you get that chance dear sister." Otori snarled.

"What?" I gasped in shock. "You're not suppose to show up for another week."

"Well it's like you said Syrin. My next move was already planned out. Look, dear girl." Otori snarled as he pointed in Kakashi's direction.

I looked to see the real Otori standing behind my beloved ninja. "Kakashi look out!" I screamed as Kakashi turned around.

"Good night fare prince." Otori sneered.

"What?" Kakashi questioned in horror as Otori stabbed him.

Jiraiya just stood there, trapped by a powerful jutsu, as I screamed out Kakashi's name from the top of my lungs. Otori pulled out the blade after twisting it in a circle while still in Kakashi.

"Like you always say dear girl. All good things have to come to an end. In this case, it's a permanent end. We'll meet again real soon my dear girl." Otori said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

I rushed to Kakashi as Jiraiya was finally freed from the jutsu. "Kakashi, please stay with me."

"Sy…I…"

"Shhhh. Save your strength Kakashi." I cried.

"Syrin…protect…the village."Kakashi stated as he struggled to breathe. "I'll…always…love…you." Kakashi exhaled as the light faded from his eye.

"No! Kakashi! Kakashi wake up! Damn it Kakashi wake up! Come on Kakashi! This isn't fucking funny anymore! Kakashi please…please wake up." I cried. "Please? Please, wake up Kakashi. Please don't leave me like this. Please Kakashi…please…"I cried as I laid Kakashi's head down on the ground.

"Syrin, we need to get back to the village. We should take Kakashi back as well." Jiraiya sighed sadly.

"No!" I snarled as my eyes changed. One eye was like a wolf's and the other was just like Orochimaru's. "Father…please look after my dear Kakashi. Kakashi…Don't worry. I'll avenge your death and bring you peace." I prayed over Kakashi's shallow grave. "Jiraiya,"

"Yes?"

"We leave Kakashi. He's in my father's claws now. Now he'll be safe." I coldly sighed.

As we walked back to the village Jiraiya could tell that I wasn't the same anymore. Besides morning over Kakashi, I had changed deeply. I was colder and more distant than ever. Once we entered the village Guy ran up to us and just looked at me for some kind of explanation as to why Kakashi wasn't with us.

"What was the score between you and Kakashi?" I asked in a low voice to were only Guy could hear me.

"Sixty to fifty-nine. Why?" Guy questioned with worry.

"Let me guess, you were beating Kakashi?" I inquired as my eyes filled with tears again.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You've beaten him for the last time Might Guy. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your rival is dead." I said colder than ever as I fought back the tears.

"How could you let him die? You told me that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to him! Is it that you just don't care or is it that you're his killer?" Guy snapped at me, obviously filled with hurt from the news of his friend.

Without realizing it, something inside just snapped. "Don't you ever blame me for Kakashi's death?" I snarled as I lifted Guy off the ground by the throat. "I'm not that person any fucking more! I adored Kakashi! Why in the hell would I want him dead?!" I roared in pain and agony.

"Syrin put him down!" Tsunade yelled as she walked up to us.

"Syrin please put Guy down." A deep yet friendly voice pleaded.

"Wolfen?" I questioned as I dropped Guy and turned around to see my lifelong friend. "Wolfen?" I whimpered like a frightened child.

"It's me Sy. I'm back." Wolfen sighed happily.

Instantly my walls came crumbling down. My world was crashing down around me and all I could do was run into my friend's arms and cry. Wolfen gladly took me into his arms and we both fell to the ground. I told him everything that had just happened. Wolfen was the one person that I could always be myself around, just like Kakashi. We sat there as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all walked up to us with horrified looks.

"Guy sensei, where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong Guy sensei?" Sakura asked the crying man.

"Sy!" Sasuke gasped as he saw his elder sister sitting on the ground crying. "What's wrong with her Wolfen?"

"How-how do you know him Sasuke?" I asked through sobs in a low enough voice that only we three could hear.

"I visited him. I got back a few hours ago." Wolfen informed in the same low tone.

"You know that thing Sasuke?" Sakura and Naruto asked in unison.

"Yes and he's not a thing, he's my sister's best friend. He's also a Hell Hound." Sasuke answered harshly but turned back to the black haired wolf Lagzar. "So, Wolfen, what happened to her?"

"It's about Kakashi. He's…he's…" I started but couldn't finish as I started to cry again. _It's all real. You're really gone? Why did you leave me? You said you would never leave me. _I mentally sobbed and cursed Kakashi.

"No. Not Kakashi sensei." Sasuke yelped.

"Oh no." Sakura cried as she turned and leaned on Naruto's shoulder to cry.

"What happened to Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"He's gone you idiot!" Sasuke snapped.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Naruto, he's dead. Kakashi is dead." Guy sighed sadly as he tried to hold back more tears.

"How?"

"Naruto, I know that losing Iruka was hard but now Kakashi too. They were like your fathers since you grew up without any parents. You and I are a lot alike. We should talk. Wolfen, I'm ok now. Thanks for pulling me back. I'm going to walk Naruto and Sasuke home. We have a lot to talk about." I said as I stood up and walked over to the two boys.


	13. A new Family

Three weeks later I went to the Hokage's tower to talk to Tsunade. Climbing the stairs I passed by multiple ninjas of different ranks. Most knew of Kakashi's relationship with me and insisted on telling me that they were sorry for what had happened. I was irritable since I had been feeling shitty all morning. Hell I couldn't even keep what little breakfast I had down. Everything looked good but once I caught whiff of it I was ready to hurl. It was just my luck to get sick in a time like this. Anyways, I finally made it to the floor I needed to be at. I knocked once on Tsunade's door and then entered when given permission.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Oh, Syrin, please come in."

"Thank you for seeing me Tsunade." I bowed out of respect.

"I didn't see you at Kakashi's funeral. Did something come up?"

"I had already said my good-byes and I didn't feel like myself that day anyways." I answered. "How's Guy?"

"Hun? Oh, yes, Guy. Guy is doing fine. His throat is still sore but he's fine. No real harm done. You wanted to talk to me about something? I highly doubt that it was about Guy." Tsunade lightly teased.

"Yes well, I was wondering if Wolfen and I could take Naruto in as our own." I asked.

"You and Wolfen?" Tsunade asked to clarify as I nodded a simple yes. "When did you-"

"I didn't get over him. I probably never will. Wolfen is like my guardian, my best friend. Nothing is going on between us. However, he is in my life a lot and I thought that it would be good for Naruto to have another father figure around." I clarified.

"Very well, if it is what he wants then all he needs to do is sign a few forms and he's all yours."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." I smiled as I walked out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Naruto and I walked back into Tsunade's office. I slightly pushed Naruto towards Tsunade's desk so he could sign the document. Naruto finally got the nerve to grab the pen and sing it. With his signature on the proper documents, Naruto finally had somewhat of a family.

The first thing we did to celebrate the occasion was invite all of Naruto's friends to have dinner with us. Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Guy were the only ones available. It wasn't much but I cooked everything that was placed on the table.

Well what Naruto doesn't know is that I knew that he was going to say yes, so for that reason alone I made this." I smiled happily as I pulled out a huge chocolate cake from behind my back. "If I remember correctly today's also your birthday. Am I wrong?"

"How did you know about that Syrin? I haven't told anybody except Iruka sensei." Naruto gasped.

"I'm part of a special group of Anbu and that's my job. To know thing that no one else does. If I didn't know everything about my friends and foes then what good would I be at my job?" I smiled a smile very similar to Kakashi's.

"Well thanks for everything Syrin sensei." Naruto smiled back.

"Just enjoy the cake and let's just hope that you like your new life and home." I smiled as the thought of Kakashi ran through my mind causing a sharp pain to erupt in my chest.

Guy pulled me off to the side to talk. I looked like I was going to cry but then Guy told me that whatever was to happen he would always be there to support me in anyway. I smirked and thanked him for all that he had done for Kakashi and myself. Turning towards Naruto I just smiled and turned back to Guy.

"I'll treat Naruto like a son and Sasuke too. Don't worry Guy, team seven has a sensei."

"Who?"

"Me. I know that I can never take Kakashi's place but damn it I'll take care of them and I have my ways with kids. Trust me, everything will be ok. Wolfen is joining the team for safety reasons. If I go under like I did towards you, he'll be there to pull me back so that no one gets hurt. Do you approve of this Guy?" I asked shyly.

"Yes. All of Kakashi's students like you and know you well. You'll make a great teacher to them. Be carful on soon to be missions Syrin."

"I will Guy. Thank you again for everything. Oh, and sorry again for the-"

"Yeah, no problem. It just gave me a reason to train harder." Guy beamed proudly.

"Yeah. Well Thanks again." I smiled as he just nodded.

Three weeks later team seven got their first, two teamed, "A" ranked mission. The mission was to go to a small village that was under attack by some huge wolf like creatures. I, of course, took the mission with not a second thought. The first team that came to mind was Guy's team. When I went to talk to Guy about the mission he was honored that I had chosen him over anyone else. I blew it off as it just being Guy but something just didn't seem right with him.


	14. Deadly Mission

Tsunade gave us till tomorrow to start the mission. Plenty of time to pack and get prepared. I informed Sakura and then went home to the boys. Guy went to tell all of his team at once and to train them a little more just to make sure that they could look out for themselves. The next day Guy and his team, Lee, Neji, and Tenten, were already at our designated meeting spot when my team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, got there.

"Hello guys, and girl." I laughed. "Before we start our mission I have to warn you. The village that we're going to was attacked by, from what it sounds like, Lycan. They look like were wolves but they're always in a wolf like form."

"From what I remember you also have a wolf like form. So doesn't that make you a Lycan?" Guy questioned in confusion.

"No. I'm a Mutt. I have mixed blood so that means that I have Lycan in me but not enough to turn me into one." I explained as Tenten and Sakura gasped in horror. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Sis…when were you going to tell me about-"

"Oh, my ears and tail…never. Well eventually I would have but now that you see them there's no reason to." I smiled just like Kakashi.

"Why haven't you shown them since you came back?" Guy asked.

"I use Chakra to hide them so I fit in better. Kakashi was the only one who knew I still had them." I stated a little sad. "Now with them out I can build my chakra for battle…that's if we have to fight."

"So, what's the point of this mission anyways?" Neji asked.

"To see if there are any survivors at the village and if there are to protect them and bring them back here." Guy answered.

"Can we start the mission now?" Naruto yipped.

"Hun? Oh yeah." Guy and I said in unison.

That night Guy's team set up camp while mine went for fire wood, rocks, and water. When we returned there were four tents set up and everyone was training in the setting sun. Sasuke and Sakura made a small fire pit while Naruto and I put the wood into it in the shape of a cone.

"Now you think that your fire jutsus are good, Sasuke? Well let me show you a little trick I picked up from my first foster father." I said as I did a few hand signs. "Dragon style: Dragon fire jutsu." I said as a small fire ball shot out from my mouth and lit the fire. Everyone gasped as Sakura screamed.

"Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked in concern.

"L-L-Lycan!" Sakura screamed as she pointed to a wolf like creature standing in the shadows.

"Who are-Wolfen?" I questioned.

"My lady; my apologies for scaring you team mates." Wolfen stated politely.

"I told them about Lycan and none of them have ever seen one so Sakura instantly thought that you were-"

"A Lycan. It's quite alright. I understand. Sakura, would it be better if I was like this?" Wolfen asked sweetly as he turned into his human like form. His short messy black hair with neon blue tips hung in his face ever so slightly. His black wolf ears and tail the same as his hair in color, never faded from view. Wolfen's eyes shown through the night as if they were a glowing golden light. When he stood on his hind legs he was about the same height as Guy and about the same build. His black cargo shorts was all that he wore.

Sakura just nodded as her cheeks started to turn red. Wolfen just smiled revealing his sharp canine teeth. He put his hand onto Sakura's right shoulder and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Naruto just glared at Wolfen who looked confused once he realized the dirty look.

"Did I do something to offend you Naruto?" Wolfen questioned with a tilted head.

"No not really." Sasuke sneered.

"Then why is he glaring at me like that?"

"You kissed the girl that he loves." I pointed out.

"…You know that it wasn't really a kiss."

"I know that. Sasuke knows that. You know that, but Naruto well he just doesn't get much." I teased.

"I get plenty of stuff." Naruto snapped now glaring at me.

After we ate both girls went to bed along with Naruto and Lee. Sasuke, Guy, Neji, Wolfen and I were all still wide awake. Sasuke was trying to enhance his hearing. Guy was trying to flirt with me, which I found entertaining. Wolfen was in his wolf form next to Sasuke. Neji was working on his Byakugan. Me, I was scanning the area just in case any Lycan did pick up our scent.

Finally everyone, except Wolfen and I, had gone to bed. Wolfen told me that the village that we were heading towards was completely over run by Lycan. The leader was a silver Lycan with one blue eye and one red. His claws were lightning blue and he has a black ring around one of his fingers. I asked him how he knew all of this and all Wolfen would say was that it was a wolf thing. With a "you're lying" look we dropped the subject and went to sleep.


	15. Unbelievable

The next morning, when everyone was starting to get u, Wolfen and I were fast asleep by the still blazing fire. Guy was the first to wake, thus he decided to fix breakfast. Neji, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke were next to wake. Shortly after all the boys were up, bother girls woke. By the time they packed up the camp wolfen and I were just starting to wake up.

"Finally you to decide to get up." Sasuke joked.

"You well you weren't the one who was up almost all night." Wolfen growled.

"Down boy, down. Wolfen tells me that the village is nothing but Lycan. The leader of the pack is a huge silver Lycan with multicolored eyes. I'd like to meet this silver Lycan. You guys can go back if you want but if you decide to come with me you better stay behind Wolfen and me." I stated with authority.

"Well, I'm going to go with." Sasuke sighed.

"Me too!" Naruto piped in.

"I'll go if no one is going to go back." Sakura admitted.

"Ok, who wants to go back now?" I said as only Sakura razed her hand. "Sorry Sakura, but you're going to have to come with."

With a heavy sigh from Sakura, we headed off towards the village. When we got there, two hours later, Wolfen and I were shocked at how organized the whole village was. The houses were still standing, no dead bodies in the streets, everything looked, well, normal.

"Now what do we have here? A half vreed girl and her little mate…who's a mortal?" a deep voice snarled.

"Bring them forth Nanook!" The silver Lycan ordered from the center of town.

"Yes sir." Nanook nodded as he herded us towards the leader.

"So…what do you want here?"

"The survivors that are here." I answered as I thought about where I had heard that voice before.

"Now what makes you think that there are survivors here?" the silver Lycan questioned.

"I'm not stupid. I can smell the non-lycan here."

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"Should I?" I sneered s the silver Lycan started to laugh.

"Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. I want to go back to believing in everything. Oh where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger." The silver Lycan whispered in my ear.

"K-Ka-kashi?" I asked out loud in shock and horror. "No! There's no fucking way that you could be my Kakashi!" I roared.

"See, that's where you're wrong sister. That blade was dipped in Lycan blood. When I stabbed him I triggered the transformation. You were the one to just leave him in a shallow grave to be dug up later by us." Otori stated from a dark ally next to us. "Now, bring out our little 'survivor'." The Lycan sneered as two other Lycan brought out a beaten Jiraiya.


	16. Truth

"Jiraiya!" I screamed in horror.

"What do you plan on to trade, Syrin?" Lycan Kakashi questioned.

"How did you-"

"It was easy really. All I had to do was call to him and he came. As for you, you were hiding things from me…well from everyone. It doesn't matter now. I know everything about you Syrin; absolutely everything. Like how you helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan and that you're the reason why your own mother is dead."

"I was different back then. I didn't know!" I roared back at the silver coated Lycan as blood started to run down my hands.

"Wolfen, you're going to have to pull me back again."

"What?" Wolfen questioned.

"Pull me back. Oh and 'Kakashi'."

"Yes Syrin?"

"This is the part where you die now." I stated in a dark almost demonic voice as I dug my claws into his neck.

"Syrin!" Wolfen shouted in shock.

"You're just like him. Just like Orochimaru!" Lycan Kakashi snarled.

"Don't you ever lack me up with that serpent! I'm not some cold blooded killer! Not anymore!" I roared almost in my full wolf form.

"Why are you so defensive over this sannin? What makes him so fucking special? What are you hiding in your heart Syrin?"

"If you know everything about me then you should know what I see in him." I snarled with rage.

"You love him don't you?" Lycan Kakashi questioned in almost a saddened tone.

"Ok, why I'm so defensive over Jiraiya is because I've always loved him, as a friend though. A very close friend. For what it is about him that I care so fucking much about, he's always been there for me when I needed him. Now for what's hiding in my heart…it's that, Kakashi, if it is really you, I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner in life. I had fallen for you the day we met. I just didn't want to see it since I was an outcast all my life. I should have tried harder to save you. I should have done more. But now it's too late and I'm so sorry for that. "I cried. " So now I'm going to take everyone home safely. Good-bye Kakashi-kun." I stated calmly as tears rapidly fell from my eyes as I hugged the Lagzar before me and whispered, "Night Blade."

As my hand pressed against the Lycan's chest I jumped back next to Jiraiya's side. Picking up the beaten man, I helped him walk back to the group as tears still fell. I told Jiraiya not to talk but he insisted on telling me that he loved me. Not to mention cop a feel in the process. Lucky for him I was too upset to really do anything other than hit him in the back of the neck causing him to pass out. Wolfen knew exactly what was about to happen, so he changed into a scruffy gray and cream colored wolf. Now with an efficient way to carry Jiraiya, without hurting him anymore, we all headed back to the village.

"Hey Syrin, what about the rest of the Lycan?" Guy questioned as we stopped on a hill overlooking the Lycan run village.

"Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I called out after doing a few hand signs. I put my hands up to my mouth, now that they were in a cone like shape, and blew a huge wave of fire down onto the village. The fire was so massive that in a matter of seconds the village was nothing more than a large patch of charcoaled earth. "What Lycan?" With that said we all turned and headed home.


	17. Together

Three weeks later, Jiraiya was finally able to leave the hospital. He was walking around town when I bumped into him. See, I was training with Wolfen and wasn't paying attention to where we were. However, when I did bump into him, I went to apologize, but as I started to turn around, Wolfen charged me. Unable to apologize properly, I just told him I was sorry as I blocked all of Wolfen's attacks. Jiraiya just laughed at our antics.

That night I went to the hospital, like I always did, to see Jiraiya. I asked the nurse where he was, since he wasn't in his normal room, and she told me that he had checked out. A huge, child like grin spread across my features. I quickly bowed and thanked the nurse before running out of the hospital to find him. Just as I was coming out of the actual building, I bumped into Tsunade.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade; I'm sorry. I was just-"

"He's waiting for you at the memorial rock." Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks Tsunade!" I called as I dashed off.

"Nice ring, who's the lucky guy?" Tsunade called after me.

I turned my upper body to look at her as I yelled back, "Now that would be telling." I laughed and ran faster towards my destination.

Once I got to the memorial rock I saw Jiraiya, Wolfen and one cloaked figure. I slowed my pace to a walk as I came closer to the group. I kept looking at the cloaked person trying to figure out who in the world it was. Finally I just gave up and joined the group.

"Hey guys. So why the hell did I find a note on my door this afternoon telling me to put Kakashi's ring on and find Jiraiya?" I asked the group.

"We have a surprise for you. Since you haven't been feeling so hot for the past six weeks, I thought that I would do something nice for you." Wolfen stated.

"Um…ok. So what's my surprise and what does it have to do with Kakashi's ring?" I asked now completely ignoring the cloaked figure.

"Well remember that one jutsu you don't like me using?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this Wolfen?" I slightly snapped getting impatient.

"Well I used it."

"You used a forbidden jutsu?!" I snapped now pissed off.

"He only did it to see you happy again Syrin." Jiraiya said stepping in to save Wolfen.

"That's not the point Jiraiya! That jutsu could have killed him." I lightly whined.

"Well it didn't so be happy." Wolfen stated as he shoved the cloaked figure at me.

Our bodies collided just to have us lose balance. As fall I started falling backwards, I felt a hand on my lower back. Reaching out, out of instinct, I gripped the man's cloak and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with him on top of me. At this angle I could see one beautiful blue eye and one stunning red Sharingan eye looking down at me. My voice was lost. Had Wolfen really returned him to normal? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the figure had gotten off of me and was now holding his hand out for me to grab.

Jiraiya coughed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blushed lightly as I took the figure's hand. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm and straight to my heart. I looked up into the shadow encased face of the person in front of me. Reaching up I slowly pushed the hood of the cloak back. My breath was stolen from my lungs at the sight of him. He really was back to normal. Not just back to normal but back to me. His mask covered his face just like it always did when he was out in public, but this time his headband was missing.

"Hello there miss, I'm sorry about that." He apologized sweetly.

"I'm not." I happily cried as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Good 'cause I was lying about being sorry." He stated as he held me close.

As I looked over the man's shoulders, "Thank you, you two. You're the best friends a girl could ask for." I smiled happily as tears still fell. "Let's go home Kakashi-kun. We have a lot to talk about."

"Like how I'm gonna-"Kakashi started as we walked away from the others and back towards our house.

"No." I interrupted knowing that he was only thinking of sex at that moment.

"Then what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe how you're going to have to shape up and be a good role model." I stated slyly.

"Role model? For who?"

"Well one would be Naruto, I adopted him. Two would be…" I then looked down to the small, barely noticeable, bump of a stomach I now had.

"Are you telling me that I'm?" Kakashi asked shocked and not fully believing his ears.

"I'm nine weeks along Kakashi." I smiled as I continued to walk home leaving Kakashi frozen in his place.

It didn't take long for it all to sink in. He was by my side, swinging me in a circle above his head in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but laugh at how happy he was. Not to mention how happy I was. We were going to be parents and nothing could have ruined that moment for us.

Two months later Kakashi and I finally decided to tell, and explain, everything to Tsunade. We were really going to get married. She was a little shocked at first, mainly since Kakashi wasn't dead anymore, but after a moment or two she was all together happy that we finally found someone. She smiled happily and bluntly asked when the wedding was.

"Well that's the thing," Kakashi started.

"We would like to get married today if you can arrange that for us. See I'm also pregnant and I'm not showing a whole lot just yet and I still want to look good for my wedding…so ya think ya can help us Tsunade?" I smiled as I held onto Kakashi's arm.

"I'll do my best you two." Tsunade gleamed.

To our surprise, Tsunade got everything arranged just in time. Kakashi and I didn't really dress up, well he didn't I demanded a dress; nothing to fancy, something simple yet elegant. He wore just about what he always wears except for this time he wasn't wearing his green vest, cloves, his weapons, his headband, or his mask. I was a little shocked by that but he looked damn good. Within thirty minutes, we were married and were out partying. Well, as much as a pregnant newlywed can party that is.

Six months later, our daughter Sarleen and her brother Sin were born. Sarleen looked, simply, just like a female version of her father; the beautiful silver hair and mystical blue eyes. Sin on the other hand looked more like me. His hair was jet black and his eyes had a darkness to them that was so very close to Orochimaru that it was scary. However, neither of them had visible animal traits.

I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feeling were clouded by what I know now. However, my heart had gone to the ones I hold so dear. I would say an even trade for the real world. I wanted to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all. I swiftly came to realize that I did believe in everything and knew nothing at all. It was thanks to the friends that I didn't realize I had and to my loving husband that I was able to find my way out of the darkness that my father and brother couldn't. My children gave me the strength when times got tough. My husband the supporting light I needed when I felt lost. My friends, the ever loving, dependable people that I could always turn to when in a time of need. It was them that had saved me those many months ago, not me saving them.


End file.
